List of easter eggs in Watch Dogs
An easter egg is an intentional hidden message, inside joke, or secret reference to media outside of the game's universe. This is a list of all the Easter eggs that can be seen throughout Watch Dogs. Talking Moose A talking moose head can be found in many locations in Watch Dogs, such as in gun shops or bars. The moose could be a reference The Evil Dead II, in which a possessed moose head will begin to laugh maniacally. Also, it could be a reference to episode of the British TV series Fawlty Towers, called "The Germans", where one of the jokes was a moose head that seemingly talks. 2001: A Space Odyssey * The name "Council of Daves" may be a reference to how HAL 9000, a computer program, refers to the protagonist, Dave, in the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. This makes sense with the nature of both the council, and HAL's character in the film. Far Cry and Assassin's Creed *A row of computer game discs are visible on a desk during one of the game's scenes, and two of the games are from the Far Cry and Assassin's Creed series, both of which are also made by Ubisoft. *In Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, while hacking Abstergo computers, you can find a document about Blume Corporation. *During the Criminal Convoy "Requiescat In Pace," Aiden is tasked with taking down Olivier Garneau, the chief creative officer of Abstergo Entertainment. Garneau was a character in Black Flag who disappears after going to Chicago. *In ctOS_SENTINEL100326_Leak, a father watches his son play a video game, and asks why "the assassin" is "talking to the guy he just killed." In the Assassin's Creed series, the protagonist will share a few final words with their victim before they die. *In the Rossi-Fremont building, there are multiple arcade machines. Among those are a few titled "Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon." * Some of the civilians have references to Abstergo Industries in their profiles. * At newsstands, magazines by "NextTECH" can be seen with the title "10 Best Games of All Time" and a picture of Assassin's Creed III's protagonist on a rooftop. * A phone call can be listened to that consists of a female caller giving a male caller names of historical figures such as Henry Ford and the Three Stooges, and him replying with either "Assassin" or "Templar" to indicate which of the two warring factions in the Assassin's Creed series he thought they were a part of. Raving Rabbids *Remote controlled Raving Rabbids robots can be found throughout the game, including in newsstands and homes.Source: www.cheats.us **At a newsstand in the northeastern part of the Parker Square district, near the location of the "Made Men" Convoy side-mission. **During the "Big Brother" mission, you can find a Rabbid in Jackson's room at Nicky's house. **There is one during the first mission in the Pawnee district in Act 3, behind the bar in Jedediah's Bar. Aisha Tyler *During the Campaign Mission "A Wrench in the Works", Aisha Tyler can be seen talking to another NPC. Aisha is a well-known voice actress that has worked on many films, TV shows, and games, including Halo: Reach and Gears of War 3. She also appears in a hotel room or lounge talking on the phone. There is a City Hotspot in the City Hall building in The Loop district, and near it is an unmarked "intrude" console you can hack. Do so to watch Aisha on the phone talking about farts and being followed. Chuck Norris *There is an NPC named "Chuck Norris" in the game, complete with a portrait that resembles the famous martial artist. His occupation is listed as "Busker". Talos (The Elder Scrolls series by Bethesda) *The SUV Talos in Watch Dogs is the name of an Aedric God, Talos, otherwise known as his mortal form as "Tiber Septim. DOTA 2 * On the island located to east of The Loop, A City Hotspot "Harbor Lighthouse" is found. When you check in, for the first time, it reads "Keeper of the Lighthouse" a reference to a Dota 2 hero "Ezalor , The Keeper of the Light" Car license plate original working title The car Aiden gets after Act 2 Mission 16 "Role Model" has the license plate N3X U5, which translates to NexusSource: www.polygon.com, the original working title for Watch Dogs. Hacked electronic signs *Electronic signs found throughout the city can be hacked to display a random message, usually a meme or reference to popular culture. List of possible messages: *''CHARLIE! CHARLIEEEE!'' *''WOW SUCH HACK SO CRIMINAL WOW'' *''SEND MORE PARAMEDICS'' *''LIKE A BOSS'' *''NOPE!'' *''BE EXCELLENT TO EACH OTHER'' *''LONG CAT IS LONG'' *''I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER?'' *''HOWS MY SIGN LANGUAGE'' *''OH GOD NOT THE BEES!!!'' *''ERMAHGERDI GERT HACKED '' *''LOOK AT ALL THESE FUCKS I GIVE'' *''WHAT PRIVACY?'' *NOT SURE IF SERIOUS... *BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER<-- Brainmeltdown *''THIS IS YOUR BRAIN ON CTOS'' *''DAT ASS'' *''U MAD BRO?'' *''HONK IF YOU LUV THE VIGILANTE'' *''FIRST!'' *YO DAWG I HERD YOU LIKE SIGNS *''I HAS A BUCKET'' *''DON'T TAZE ME BRO!!!'' *MAMA DON'T LIKE TATTLETALES *''AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR DAT'' *''I AM SPARTACUS'' *[http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/do-a-barrel-roll DO A BARREL ROL''L] *SPIDER TANK! RUN!!! <— Unlocked after completing Spider-Tank'' Digital Trip *GONADS AND STRIFE WEEEEEE! *''TROLOLOLO LOLOLOLO'' *HERP DERP HERP DERP *''FOREVER ALONE'' *SPEAK THREE NAMES... *''ITS OVER 9000!!!'' *SON I AM DISAPPOINT *EARLY BIRD GETS THE TRAFFIC *''I AM THE ONE WHO HACKS'' *''ZOMBIES AHEAD'' *''NOBODY PUTS JORDI IN A CORNER!'' *ALLEY PROPERTY BITCH *''THIS SIGN IS RACIST'' *''OH LONG JOHNSON OH DON PIANO'' *''DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY!'' *DO YOU EVEN LIFT? *''ITS A TRAP!'' *''ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY HACK A SIGN'' *''MAGNETS. HOW DO THEY WORK?'' *''KEEP CALM AND CARRY A CELL PHONE'' *REDRUM *''WOLFMAN HAS NARDS'' *''DO THE SLOPPY SWISH.'' *''WAKE UP. CTOS HAS YOU.'' *''NONE PIZZA WITH LEFT BEEF'' *''ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY EYE'' *''I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE'' *''COOL STORY, BRO'' *''WHAT IS THIS I DONT EVEN...'' *''MEANWHILE IN CHICAGO...'' *''TACTICAL BATON TO THE KNEE'' *''GOTTA BELIEVE IT TO SEE IT'' *''ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US.'' *''DO THE TRUFFLE SHUFFLE'' *''NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP...'' *''DOWN WITH SPARKLE VAMPIRES'' Official web page *When you have entered Ubisoft's official Blume home page, you can find in the source code that its says "WATCH DOGS ARE WATCHING" with green characters. *You can also find a link in green text that leads you to the Watch Dogs logo. Bird on a Chimney *This Easter egg has yet to be found. It has been mentioned in the Watch Dogs 1st anniversary Twich event by a developer. *There is apparently a "Bird on a Chimney" somewhere in the game. Raymond Kenney The name of the trophy/achievement "Who is Raymond Kenney?" is presumably a reference to the phrase "Who is John Galt?" in Ayn Rand's novel "Atlas Shrugged". Two Girls, One Cup In T-Bone's second audio log in Bad Blood he makes a reference to the "adult film" Two Girls, One Cup. Hat Stickers The stickers on Aiden's hats and NPCs' hats have W_D 2014 MTL on them. W_D is the abbreviation for Watch_Dogs. 2014 is the release year of the game. MTL is the abbreviation for Montreal. IP Address The letters in the IP Address he is tracing form fdedsec. Ded Sec is the hacker group in Watch_Dogs. Hidden Server There is a hidden server in Parker Square. Slender Man Graffiti of Slender Man can be found around Chicago. Cold Fear There are posters all around Chicago that say Cold Fear. This is possibly a reference to Cold Fear, a 2005 video game published by Ubisoft. The poster is also thought to be a reference to Lady Gaga's Judas covers. Facebook There is a symbol that looks like the like button from Facebook. It is the same hand with the middle finger up with dislike under it. Pawn Shops Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 2, Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3, Splinter Cell: Double Agent, and Ghost Recon 2 can be found in the pawn shops. Vigilante Sweater Some civilians have Aiden's fox logo on their sweater. Company Names * Tristan Moorhen- a company in Watch_Dogs and a name of a bird * Miller's Rail- a bar in Watch_Dogs and a name of a bird * Owl Motel- a motel named after a bird Child of Light During the mission Big Brother, Jackson can be seen playing Child of Light. Big Brother There is a mission called Big Brother. This has two meanings. One is that Aiden is the older brother of Nicole. The second refers to a state of surveillance. This could be referring to Aiden's hidden cameras in Nicole's house, or referring to Blume and the ctOS. Hasta La Victoria There is graffiti of "hasta la victoria." This could be based off of a quote from Che Guevara. Wolf Shirts Some NPCs wear shirts that show a wolf howling at the moon. This could be a reference to the Three Wolf Moon shirt. In Powder and Crinoline Copies of "In Powder and Crinoline" by Arthur Quiller-Couch can be found in the gun shop in the Loop and in the poker house in Parker Square. Dirty Harry On the gate of T-Bone's junkyard a sign says "Make My Day." This is a reference to the famous line from a Dirty Harry movie. The line for the movie was written by Charles B. Pierce , whose last name is similar to the main character's, Aiden Pearce. Anarchy Symbol There is an anarchy symbol which can be hacked in a collapsed train tunnel in Pawnee. It is unknown if hacking it actually unlocks anything. All Seeing Eye There is an All Seeing Eye which can only be seen using the profiler. Consume Be Silent There is graffiti which reads "Consume Be Silent." This is most likely a reference to Consume, be silent, die. Forrest Gump Sometimes while Aiden is running, NPCs will yell "Run Forrest, Run!" This is a reference to the famous movie quote from Forrest Gump. WWE Smack Down A WWE Smack Down magazine can be found on magazine stands. The magazine is One-on-One with John Cena and Method Man. WD Hats Some NPCs have WD on their hats. This could be a reference to Watch_Dogs. Defalt Profiles During the mission The Defalt Condition, there are multiple references in Defalt's fake profiles. * There is a profile that says Occupation: Rebel with a cause. This could be a reference to the movie Rebel Without A Cause. * A profile reads: Do you even club? This is a reference to "Do you even lift?" * One profile is a reference to Elmer Fudd. It reads: Hunting Foxes. Shhh be vewy vewy quiet. Lawn Gnomes There are at least six lawn gnomes hidden throughout Pawnee. References hu:Easter eggek